


Gravity Falls: Engines of Vengeance

by trungquang1999



Category: All-New Ghost Rider, Gravity Falls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trungquang1999/pseuds/trungquang1999
Summary: "If it's too good to be true, something's wrong". That is what life had taught Roberto "Robbie" Reyes ,a young mechanic working and lived in Los Angeles, California. The neighborhood he lives in is plagued with gangs and corruption, making life difficult for him and his little brother, Gabe, so he promises his little brother that he will get both of them out of it. One day, an old friend of him is Soos Ramirez offered him the handyman job at the Mystery Shack because Melody is pregnant, Robbie knew this was his chance for him and his brother to finally escape the hell hole they currently lived in. Will Robbie finally settle down for good in Gravity Falls? Or his curse and the supernatural of Gravity Falls ruin Reyes life once again?





	1. A new offer

**I do not own any characters from Gravity Falls and All-new Ghost Rider. Robbie and Gabe Reyes belong to Marvel comic. Gravity Falls characters belong to Disney.**

* * *

Los Angeles, Canelo's Auto and Body.

Roberto "Robbie" Reyes was a young mechanic in his early twenties. On this rather ordinary day he was working on a customer's car- in this case, a 2011 Ford Crown Victoria. Its engine wouldn't start because of a malfunctioning spark plug. After he had finished up the car, his co-worker Ignacio called out. "Aye, Robbie!"

"Yeah?" Robbie replied while drinking a bottle of water.

"Bossman wanna see you." He replied.

"Did he say why?" Asked Robbie.

"Dunno, amigo. But he wants ya in his office now." And with that Ignacio walked away.

Robbie stood confused for a moment, before making his way towards Canelo's office. He wondered why his boss called him in the middle of his workday. Was it because he took one of the customer's cars out for a ride? Maybe… but hey! It was returned back in one piece. Was it because of him being late at work sometimes? Probably, after all, he had "stuff" to do at night.

Eventually, the young mechanic reached the office and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" His boss asked.

"Yo, Canelo. It's me. Robbie."

"Oh yeah. Come in."

Robbie opened the door and saw Canelo sitting at his desk. There was a white envelope resting on the desk, and Canelo loomed over it as if waiting.

"Uh, I heard Ignacio said you wanna see me." Robbie said.

"Yes, Robbie. Close the door and take a seat." Canelo responded.

Robbie nodded as he closed the door quietly, then walked toward the chair and took a seat in front of his boss.

"What is it, boss?"

Canelo sighed and said, "Robbie, there's something I have to tell you."

Robbie sensed that something wasn't right, but he just nodded and replied. "Go on."

"You see, Robbie. Business isn't doing so well nowadays."

Robbie simply nodded in agreement, "I know. You've been cutting down some of our guys and equipment."

"Yeah, you're getting my point."

"And that's why you call me here? To tell me this?" Robbie asked with slight confusion in his voice.

"Well actually, it's not just that." Canelo signed again "You don't have to come to work for me tomorrow."

"What?!" Said Robbie out loud as he was surprised.

After regaining his composure, Robbie asked while scratching the bridge of his nose "So you're saying that I'm fired?"

Canelo just nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry."

Robbie sighed as he tried to plead "Looks Canelo, I know business is going very bad these days, but I really really need this job to-"

"To support your disabled brother, I understand that Robbie." Canelo cut Robbie short, which surprised him a bit, then Canelo continued, "But like I said, business is going worse than I thought. I'm really sorry, but I have no other choice."

Then he pushed the white envelope toward Robbie and said. "Here's your final paycheck. You're the best man I ever had, Robbie."

Robbie stared at it in disbelief for a while before sighed heavily and took his paycheck.

"Understood." he said.

He walked back to the office's door but stopped midway and said to Canelo while turning his back to him. "You know business is at its worst when you fire your best man."

"I know, I might even close this place down next week." Replied Canelo.

Robbie opened the door, but before he left he looked back and said to his boss "Take care, Canelo."

"You too, Robbie. Say hello to Gabe for me please."

"Yeah." and with that, Robbie closed the door and left.

After changing into his casual outfit; which consisted of a black leather jacket with two racing white stripes, a white hoodie, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black Vans, he looked at his working uniform one last time… before shoving it back in the closet and walked back to his car. On his way there, he checked his paycheck and founded out Canelo paid him less than he should have, even for a final paycheck.

"Heh, I guess all that debt and low pay is finally catchin' up to him." Robbie said, before he noticed a group of people in suits, brandishing weapons as they walked toward Canelo's office.

On any other day, Robbie would've done something to help… But he just got fired, and helping out after making a scene at his workplace, well ex-workplace to be exact, wasn't something Robbie would like to do. And he was underpaid all the time anyway, so he guessed it would be just a matter of time before he quit this job, or got fired.

With that, Robbie thought about what to do now that he was unemployed. He could have gone back to street racing but luck wasn't always on his side. Besides, he still had some "stuff" to do at night.

"Guess we should pick up Gabe now right, babe?" Robbie asked his baby, a chrome black 1969 Dodge Charger R/T fitted with a supercharger, just like Vin Diesel's in Fast and Furious.

Robbie flicked his key chain like his usual habit before got in the car and turned her on. She greeted him with her sweet rumble, something that always calmed a muscle car lover guy like Robbie.

"Come on. Let's ride." Robbie whispered before driving away.

* * *

A small teenager, Gabriel "Gabe" Reyes, Robbie's little brother, wheeled down the street with worry on his face. His school bus broke down so that was out of the question and Janet's car was stolen last night so he couldn't hitch a ride from her either. That left him with the last option, riding the metro. Gabe gulped nervously at the thought. Now, there wasn't anything wrong with the subway, in fact, it might've got him where he needed to go faster.

However, there was one thing that bothered the teen, in order to reach the subway he had to go through the bad part of the town.

You know, where cops were good for nothing and it was common to see prostitutes, drug dealers, and someone being robbed and possibly killed. Gabe wheeled past an alleyway and just as he expected, a group of gangbangers was robbing a man.

"Give me all yo damn money, nigga!" yelled a thug while pointing a gun at the man.

"Please, this is all I have!" the man pled.

"Bullshit! I know ya hidin' it somewhere!" another thug yelled.

"Looks like this nigga ain't got no shit on him-" then the leader spotted the boy in a wheelchair watching them.

"Hey! What'chu looking at, Hot Wheels?!" the gang leader yelled.

"Uh, nothing." Gabe said nervously while trying to awkwardly wheel away.

"Wow wow, not so fast, ya got some nice wheels there." the gang leader declared while laughing menacingly and leading his gang toward Gabe.

Just as they about to touch Gabe, a familiar black Charger appeared suddenly and parked next to him. Immediately Robbie stepped out of the car while glaring at the gang.

The gang leader smirked and said."Well, well, even better." He approached the car then touched her.

"Hands off my car!" Robbie threatened.

"Why? I'm just admiring her, homie. It's a shame to see something this nice," then the gang leader looked at Robbie and smirk. "in the hands of someone who can't take care of her. What I'd really like to do is get a look under the hood."

Just as the gangsta was about to open the hood, Robbie's eyes flamed up and the car burnt the gangsta hand, which made him cry out in agony.

"Ouch! What the fuck?!"

"Whoops, seems like she runs a little hot." Robbie smirked.

Angrily, the gang leader shouted. "Get this motherfucker!"

The gang members shouted and charged at Robbie, one of them threw a punch at Robbie, but being a former street fighter, Robbie held up his hands and blocked it, before grabbing and slamming his head against the Charger hood, knocking him out.

Another thug charged at him with a baseball bat but he easily dodged it multiple times before kicking his knee, causing the thug fall down, before he throws his knee against his skull, the soft spot high on the temple. Then with the baseball bat, Robbie swung and hit the thug who tried to backstab him with a knife, with full force and knocked his teeth off.

Seeing he was being overpowered, the gang leader grabbed Gabe by the neck and pointed the gun at his head and yelled.

"Come closer then I'll pop this fucker's head off."

Upon seeing that, Robbie stopped and threw the bat on the ground.

"Let him go." Robbie demanded.

The thug laughed then said. "Bitch please. I'm the one with gun, so you better do what I said or-"

But before the thug could finish his sentence, something about Robbie that made him stop. Something was not right about Robbie.

The young man stared back at the thug, his eyes starting to flame up and the next thing the thug knew, Robbie's eyes were engulfed with flame and he couldn't look away.

Suddenly, the thug felt a jolt of pain surged through his body, he remembered all those he had harmed, and all the sins he had committed, he felt the pain they felt. He screamed in agony and dropped the gun, which gave Robbie enough time to throw a left hook and finished off the thug.

"Wow, what the heck was that?!" Gabe frantically asked, wondering what had just happened.

"Probably the side effects of a new drug." Robbie said as he picked up Gabe.

"Jeez, I knew drugs were bad, but I never knew that this could happen."

"Yeah, you know what? Just stay in the car, I'll go get the wheelchair." Said Robbie as he put his little brother in the shotgun seat then went to get the wheelchair.

After folding the wheelchair, he took one last look at all the thugs, smirked and shook his head. "Shouldn't have messed with my brother." before put the wheelchair into the car's trunk and drove away.

* * *

The ride was awkwardly quiet, with Robbie sometimes glancing nervously at his brother, wondering how would Gabe react to the truth. Meanwhile, Gabe was just busy looking out of the window thinking something. So, he decided to break the ice, Robbie asked. "So how was your day at school?"

Gabe replied still looking outside, "Same things different day. Got bullied because of my wheelchair, Janet's car was stolen last night, the bus broke down and so I had to take the metro."

"And then you come across some street thugs?" Robbie asked.

"Yup."

"Well hey Gabey, I think you should be optimistic, besides this is your last day at school before Summer." Robbie continued.

"Yeah and then spend it at our ghetto because we can't afford to go anywhere."

Robbie sighed. "Looks Gabe, I know where we live is plagued with corruption and bad stuff, but I promise you I will get us out of this place."

Gabe then looked at Robbie, "You promise?"

"Yeah I promise. By the way, I bought DVD copy of the newest season of Ducktective and a burrito for you." Robbie opened the car console box with one hand while holding the wheel with the other.

"Oh really?! That's so cool! Thanks, bro!" Gabe excitedly yelled as he grabbed the burrito, unwrapped it and then started eating, just then a thought entered his mind stopped him.

"Wait a second. You picked me up early when you were supposed to be at work, you got the cash to buy all this stuff. Hey Robbie, is there anything I should know?"

'Ah shit!' Robbie thought. Then the older brother coughed awkwardly and said, "Well long story short, I've just fired by Canelo."

"What?!" Yelled Gabe shocked, "You're kidding, right?"

"Well, that's a no to you, but it wasn't exactly my fault actually."

"Said the dude that took his customer car out for a joyride." Gabe responded matter-of-factly.

"Hey, that car was returned in one piece and that wasn't even the reason. Canelo was closing down, just before I left I saw some guys going after him.

"Oh Jesus, may God have mercy on him, because those guys won't." Gabe responded worriedly.

"Yeah, hope so. He must have drowned in debt and borrowed from the loan shark."

"And it might happen to us soon, considering that you've just lost your job. Where are we supposed to get the money?"

"Hey I told you I will get us out of here and I will do it."

"But how, when we couldn't even afford to live? Please, Robbie, I don't want you to do bad things and may get yourself killed," then Gabe said quietly "like our uncle."

"Hey, don't have to worry about me Gabey, I'll be fine ." then he looked at the rearview mirror and saw it sometimes flickered between his reflection and a flaming skull. 'As long as 'it' is still inside me.'

* * *

So the Reyes bros went back to their house and had their dinner with cheap and easily made food, even though they lived in wrong place at wrong time, they still had some bonding time with each other.

This time, Robbie had made a bowl of popcorn and sat with Gabe as they watched Ducktective together. They would laugh at the humor of the TV series, sometimes made witty jokes about it or simply just enjoy the film. Nevertheless, they were having their time together. Eventually, Gabe fell asleep on the couch, so Robbie had to pick him up all in bridal style and tucked him in his bed, and then he kissed goodnight on his forehead then went to turn off the light, after making sure his brother was sleeping peacefully.

Robbie then went to turn off the TV, before he looked at the clock and saw that it was time to do his deed. Robbie put on his iconic leather jacket, zip it up. He then picked up his keychain and went for his car.

When he got inside, he turned on the radio and switching it until he could listen to the police broadcasting something he had modified for his baby. Then a static voice grabbed his attention

"All unit, we have a code 211, I repeat we have a code 211." Played the radio sequence.

"Code 211. Hmm… a robbery." Robbie said, before turning on the car engine, this time instead of a greeting rumble she gave him a rumble that said, "I'm ready for a fight."

Robbie then adjusted the rearview mirror and saw 'It' staring directly back at him with its burning bright red eyes, the Spirit of Vengeance.

"I didn't ask for this, this curse. But vengeance calls." and with that, he drove off into the night.

* * *

"Halt!" An officer commanded while aiming his weapon at the four men in a red Chevy truck. "Pull the vehicle over now!"

Yo dawgs!" the driver Franklin shouted, "Pop a cap in that fool!"

"I'm on it!" A well-dressed man in a suit and tie, who would be known as Michael, responded, before pulling out a G36C unleashing a barrage of bullets at the chasing officers, causing one of them to spiral out of control and crash into their allies.

"Those idiots never saw what was coming!" A balding man declared names Trevor, before opening a bottle of beer and guzzling it down.

"Careful guys, we are not done yet." Carlos said worriedly.

"Hey Carlos, chill out. The cops are nothing to us, what's the worst thing could happen?" Michael said while chuckling and reloading his rifle.

For a second, the four men thought themselves in the clear… that was until a black 1969 Dodge Charger came out nowhere and slammed right into the back of the truck, causing Trevor and Michael to fall on their backs.

"Ouch! What the fuck?!" Trevor got up, and saw the car that slammed into them, speeding up.

"Who the fuck does this punk think he is?!" the bald man yelled angrily.

"Hey Franklin, get us out of here, we will deal with this punk ass." Michael ordered as he picked up his G36C and tossed an M4 to Trevor.

"I heard ya!" The driver shouted, before banking right, cutting the man off. The Charger then also made a tight right turn and continued pursuing the truck.

The drivers of both vehicles slammed the gas pedal hard and jerked forward, but since the Charger had more horsepower than the truck, it quickly gained on it with relative ease

"Fuck! He's catching up!" Franklin yelled as he saw his pursuer coming in the rearview mirror.

Upon seeing that, Trevor and Michael started opening fire on the car, forcing it to hold back, before swerving to dodge the barrage.

Yet, determined to take him out, Michael aimed for the driver and unleashed his ammo. However, the bullets weren't able to punch through the Charger's windshield.

"Fucking, bulletproof glass!" Michael yelled in annoyance.

"A fast, bullet-proof muscle car?! Who the fuck is this guy?!" Trevor shouted.

"Dunno, but I'm sure he's coming for our money." Michael said, as he reloaded and started firing again.

"That nigga ain't getting shit as long as I'm still behind the wheel." Franklin said, the determination filling his voice.

Franklin then pulled the handbrake and tilted the wheel hard to the left, the truck made a hard turn, leaving a long skid mark on the road.

Then Franklin made another turn and rocketed through a red light, heading to the hood with the Dodge Charger still fast behind. The two vehicles were going so fast that pedestrians on the sidewalk melted away, becoming blurry to the people in the cars as they jetted past, and the reflection of moonlight on parked cars turned into a hazy white streak.

The roars the V8s tore the silent of night apart and awoken some people who were sleeping in their house. The two vehicles would turn left and then turn right, playing cat and mouse. Franklin tried to shake off his pursuer but because the driver of the Charger was just as skill as Franklin, so no matter how many tricks Franklin threw out, he would counter it. Franklin then made a wild turn again, a semi-truck nearly blindsided him, but there was no time to think about that. He had to think of another way to deal with this driver quick or they would be toasted.

Finally, at the end of the road was another intersection, but what caught Franklin attention was that there was also a metro railway line on the road. Franklin suddenly had an idea, as he made a sharp and hard turn, then driving on the railway line. His sudden movement almost threw Trevor and Michael of the truck.

"Whoa! What the fuck, Franklin?! Are you trying to kill us!?" Yelled Franklin.

"No! But I have an idea! Do you got any explosive?!" Franklin yelled back in reply.

"Yeah! We have an RPG!" Said Michael.

"What? You want us to shoot that fucker?" Said Trevor eagerly.

"No! He would dodge that rocket anyway! We will bury him six feet underground."

"What?" said both Michael and Trevor confused.

"Trust me! Just hang on nad keep your head down." Said Franklin, as he entered the tunnel, with the Dodge Charger following suit.

While in the tunnel, there were some occasions when the black car tried to slam into the back of the red truck again, but Trevor and Michael tried to create a distance between them and their pursuer by shooting at it and the car would back down. However, they could go on like this forever as ammo was running really low after they had hit the bank and now they had to deal with an unknown pursuer.

Just then an exit could be seen at the end of the tunnel, upon seeing that Franklin yelled.

"Trevor! Take that RPG and shoot the tunnel exit when we got out!"

"Got it!" Trevor yelled back as he loaded the rocket in the launcher.

As the heister truck sped out of the tunnel, Trevor took aim and fired the rocket. The projectile hit the wall and blew up with a loud explosion, the debris fell down on the ground covering the entrance, blocking the mystery Black Charger and the heisters.

"Wow! That's gonna hurt!" Said Trevor while laughing maniacally, with Michael and Franklin stared at it in awe.

Suddenly, a subway cab approached the Chevy truck while they were still looking at the explosion. Carlos noticed it and yelled.

"Oh shit, Franklin! The train!"

Upon hearing this, Franklin snapped back into the reality and he sprung into action. He banked right, and the truck turned right hardly, almost hit the subway in the progress, but it hit the fenches and broke through it then went back on the road. However, they were not safe yet as another car was speeding at them.

"Hollyshit!" Yelled Carlos.

"Hanng on!" Yelled Michael as he and his gang member ducked their head down.

The two vehicles crashed into each other, yet the larger truck doesn't struggle to break passed it.

"Wow! That was close." Said Franklin.

"Hehe. Good thing this bad boy's front bumper was reinforced." Said Carlos.

After a few minutes, they celebrate… only for the engine to knock.

Suddenly the truck broke down, smoke came out of its engine and the Chevy skid to a stop.

"Fuck!" Michael shouted.

"What's the matter, Franklin?" Trevor asked, his annoyance present in his voice.

"I don't know the truck suddenly broke down."

"Carlos! Didn't I tell you to check the fucking truck?" Trevor yelled.

"I swear I checked the truck! Ain't nothing wrong with it, I swear!" Carlos said nervously.

"Relax, Trevor. Right now we need to get off the street, before the cops and that guy come back." Michael ordered.

The other members nodded in agreement, before Franklin said.

"Man, that guy is skilled with the wheel especially that Dodge Charger, must be a 426 Hemi."

"You can admire him when we are back at the safe house." then Michael told Trevor and Carlos. "T, Carlos, go scout for another car or an exit, me and Franky will stay here and guard."

The duo nodded, Trevor leaped off the back of the truck and Carlos stepped out of the vehicle. They both ran down the street and tried to look out for an exit or a car, but no luck. Carlos then noticed something and called out for Trevor.

"Hey Trevor, come take a look."

"What? What do you see?"

Carlos then pointed at the graffiti on the wall, the wall was spray painted with the image of a burning skull staring back at the audience with its burning bright red eyes, along with it is what seemed to be a classic Dodge Charger and multiple white Xs on the wall.

"It's the Ghost Rider." Carlos said.

"The what?" Trevor asked confused.

Carlos then looked at Trevor. "The Ghost Rider, every night he goes hunting for the sinful souls, whether it is rapists, killers or whatever crimes and sins that person made. He comes in in the Hellcharger, a car engulfed in flames, he also has a burning skull and burns people-"

"Okay, enough fairytale horse shit. We're looking for an exit. Where is it?"

"Oh, it's over their right at that alleyway." Carlos said as he pointed at an alleyway.

"Thank you, why could you say it earlier. Let's get back to the group before-"

*VROOOM* *VROOOM*

The distinctive sound of the Dodge Charger V8 engine roared, which caught everyone off guard. There it was, the car emerged from a far and stood there, revving its engine like it was challenging the heisters.

"He's back." Franklin fearfully shouted.

"Argh, I'm done playing with you." Michael declared as he picked up an RPG and loaded it.

The car sped up and charged at the red Chevy truck with full speed.

"Come on! Come get some, bitch!" Michael screamed as he fired the RPG. The rocket went flew, hit the Charger and blew it sky high.

"Wow! Hot damn!" Michael cheered.

The explosion briefly launched the car into the air and engulfed it in flames, just as the bank robbers thought they were safe, the car dropped back down on the road and kept on charging at the Michael and Franklin, only this time, it was still engulfed in flame like a car from Hell.

Upon seeing this, Michael jumped off the truck. However, Franklin was still in the driver seat screaming in fear, before the Hellcharger smashed the truck right in the driver seat, killing him on impact.

Gas was leaking out from the truck and went everywhere, and the fact that the Hellcharger was on fire didn't help either as the gas trail caught fire and the next thing everyone knew, the truck blew up with all the money in it and creating a ring of fire.

Trevor and Carlos simply stood there and stared at the scene with shock and awe, what was happening was something that neither of them could believe. And then a weak whisper caught their attention.

"Help me." Michael begged as he crawled on the ground toward the duo.

"You! You dragged us into this shit! And now the money are gone!" Trevor yelled angrily.

Suddenly a chain shot out from the flame and wrapped around Michael's ankle, dragging him back into the flame causing him to scream in fear and hysteria, "No! No, no, no, no!" Followed by Michael's screams of terror and suffering.

"ARGHHHHHHHH!"

"Shit! He got Michael." Trevor shouted just as he about to rush to save his partner, but Carlos grabbed him.

"No, Trevor! It's too late." He declared.

"What do you mean too late?!" Trevor yelled back in annoyance.

Carlos looked him straight in the eyes and said. "You don't understand. They say that when Rider burns you." He stopped for a moment, looked genuinely afraid "He burns your soul, and the soul can never heal."

Then Trevor saw Carlos's face frozen in fear. Curiously, he asked.

"What?"

To which Carlos simply responded by pointing his shaking finger and stuttering. "It-it's him. The Ghost Rider."

Trevor turned back and to his horror, he saw a person emerging from the fire, no it couldn't be a person, it was a humanoid figured dressed in a leather jacket with two white racing stripe on its torso, its head was a skull burning furiously, with two bright red dots in its eye socket resembled the eyes and was staring back at the heister, just like the depiction on the wall. This was the infamous Ghost Rider, and it was coming for their sins.

"What should we do now?" Carlos asked fearfully.

Trevor glared at the Ghost Rider, angered because it had killed his friends Michael and Franklin, "Shoot this motherfucker!"

And with that Trevor and Carlos opened fire with their weapons, unleashing a rain of hot lead into the Ghost Rider, but to no avail. The bullets either bounced off his body or simply melted. After a while, the two heisters ran out of ammo, but the Rider was still standing.

"Shit!" Trevor cursed.

Ghost Rider then charged at Trevor with unhuman speed, and in a split second, he was standing inches away from him.

Before the man could ever react, Ghost Rider grabbed him by the neck and spit out fire from his mouth like a flamethrower. Trevor screamed in pain and then went quiet as he was reduced to nothing but ash.

Upon seeing this, Carlos dropped his weapon and fled for his life. His escape route was that alleyway, so he ran inside, then he turned left, then right again, this alley was like a maze but Carlos kept on running non-stop because he knew if he stopped, the Rider will catch him and burn his soul like what he did with his friends. Every once in a while, he would look back to see if the Rider followed him. Suddenly, something hit him hard in the face and made him fall down on the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch! What the fuck?" Carlos yelped in pain as he rubbing his face.

Then he stood up and looked to see what hit him. After found out what it was, Carlos's blood drained from his face as in front of him was a big wall.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Carlos hysterically said, he went to touch the wall making sure it wasn't real. And to his horror, the truth hit him hard like the solid surface of the wall. He then turned back and saw him. The Ghost Rider stood before him.

"Time to pay for your sins." the Rider said in his demonic voice.

"No, no! I don't deserve to die!" Carlos pled for his life, as he back away and hit the wall.

But his pleas fell on deaf ears as he walked toward the sinner.

When the Rider was inches away from Carlos, he grabbed him by the collar and held him up in the air.

"No! Please, have mercy!" Pled Carlos as he tried to yank off the Rider's stiff hands, no such luck.

"Your soul is filthy by the blood of the innocents. Feel their pain." Ghost Rider commanded as he looked straight into Carlos's eyes.

As Carlos peered into Ghost Rider eyes, he screamed as he saw all the people he had harm and killed, all the sins he had committed. It all flashing like a highlight reel, only this time, he can actually feel it, he felt the pain, the suffering burning his soul and his body, from inside to outside and then inward again.

Once the infamous Penance Stare had run its course, Carlos's eyes were reduced to a charcoal black, his face completely devoid of any life. Ghost Rider dropped the bank robber onto the ground, before hearing incoming police sirens. So he summoned a flaming portal on the wall and stepped through it.

He ended up right in his car, in the driver seat, not wanting to be seen, the Rider decided to drive away and left the messy scene for the police to deal with.

* * *

The next morning, as the sun began to rise, the black Charger slowed down and came to halt in front of the Reyes property. Robbie was finally back at his home, he backed up his car into the garage. He then turned off the car engine, and sat in the driver's seat before reflecting on what had happened yesterday for a moment then said to his baby.

"Heh, what a day right, babe?" Then Robbie looked at his watch and saw it was nearly 5'o clock, "Time to prepare breakfast for Gabe." Robbie said as he got out of the car and walked inside the house. There was a perk of being the Ghost Rider, he didn't need to sleep nor he had to suffer from sleep deprivation, he had even been stabbed, shot, run over, twice. Next day he was good as new thanks to his regeneration ability.

Robbie took off his gloves and threw them on the table, but before he could go to the kitchen, something out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention. His cell phone was flashing its light, Robbie picked it up and it read.

"You have one voice message."

"A Voice message? Who could possibly want to call me?" Robbie thought as he pressed the play button.

"Uh- Hello, dude? Does anyone there? Oh yeah, voice message, I forgot haha." Said a man with a childish voice, which made Robbie twitch his eyes in confusion, and said out loud "The fuck?"

The man continued. "Oh hey dude, Robbie. I'm Soos, Soos Ramirez."

"Soos Ramirez..." Robbie said as he tried to remember who was this guy, the name sounded familiar but it didn't ring any bells.

That was until Soos said. " Maybe you won't remember. But do you know that fat nerdy kid who used to hang out with you back when we were still in Crandall Elementary? Yep that's me" Robbie's eyes went wide, of course, he remembered him he had very few friends… that was until the kid next door agreed to be friend with him. He guessed that they had lots of things in common like the lacking of a father, Soos's father left him when he was born according to his Abuelita. And Robbie's parents? Well, it could be said that they left him and his brother with his uncle, in a fatal car crash.

Soos then chuckled and said. "Remember when the two of us used to hit up the Moonraker Arcade down in Little Tokyo. And you were a beast in 'Outlaw Racer', dude. We used to hang there every day till your uncle would pick you up." Truth be told, Robbie's childhood may be rough, filled with sad stories and bad stuff, but there were also times when he was actually happy, and one of them being hanging out with Soos. But then Soos had to move away, and Robbie hadn't seen him then.

"But then I had to move, to Gravity Falls, you may not know it dude, but it's a town in Oregon. And I become a boss here, hooray, but since my girlfriend Melody is pregnant, I can't let her do any heavy stuff around. So I guess uh- maybe I should call you and ask if you want to work for me as a handyman. Call me back if you are interested, dude. For now, I am needed elsewhere." With that, the message cut off.

Robbie sat there, totally speechless, his dear old friend called him and offered him a job just right after he got fired, and it also gave him a chance to finally move out of this shithole hood and settle down for good in a peaceful town in the countryside.

If life had taught him anything, it was that there if things were going too well, it wasn't true. But from what he had experienced with the man-child, Soos was an honest and friendly dude. Besides, ever since Robbie signed that contract, devil's luck had been on his side most of the time. And so Robbie decided, it was time to reconnect.

Robbie picked up the phone again, redial the number, and wait patiently through the beeping sound.

"Hello, this is Soos Ramirez?" Asked Soos.

"Hey, Soos. It's me, Robbie..."

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Settle the score

DISCLAIM: I do not own any characters and content related to Ghost Rider and Gravity Falls, they belong to their rightful owners. Warning: There would be some explicit scene so read at your own risk.

It was a nice day. The sun shone brightly, spreading it's bright, warm down upon the trees and nature of Oregon.

On a nearby highway was a bus coming from Piedmont, California. Its journey was to the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. On the bus, besides the driver, there was a pair of twins and a pig. The girl, Mabel Pines was knitting her fifth sweater since she stepped on this bus with her pet pig, Waddles, snoring peacefully by her. Her brother, Dipper Pines, had read the journals his Great Uncle had given him over and over again to kill time, sometimes he would gaze out of the window and watch the trees passing by.

Dipper then reached for his backpack and took out a folded white piece of paper, he held it in his hands, before unfolding it, revealing "See you next summer" written on it along with many of the Pines twin's friends and family signatures… like Pacifica, Wendy, Soos, Grunkle Stanley and Stanford and even Robbie, who was not exactly a good friend of the twins, but a friend nonetheless.

"Can't believe it's been a year right, Mabel?" Dipper said.

His sister stopped knitting her sweater before she looking at her brother and smiling.

"I know, right?! I can't wait to see my friends again! Pacifica, Candy, Grenda, Wendy and Soos!" Mabel said excitedly.

"But no Grunkle Stan and Ford," Dipper said sadly.

"Yeah, you're right. I miss them. They are in a better place now." Mabel said.

"Of course they are. I bet Grunkle Stan is blowing all of his money away in Vegas."

"Wait, I thought they are in Antarctica," Mabel said with slight confusion.

"Well, they were. But Grunkle Ford said that he spotted some paranormal activities in Las Vegas, and Stan just wanted to have fun in those casinos."

"They must be having a lot of fun now." Mabel quips.

"Yeah, totally."

"Anyway. I can't wait to see our friends again. Could you believe it? It's been a year! I wonder how things have changed?" Mabel said excitedly.

"Yeah me too." Dipper said, before noticing something outside the window, "Hey, Mabel! Look!"

Mabel looked at what Dipper was looking and she saw a big water tower with a word that was so familiar to the twins, printed on it.

Gravity Falls. Which meant they were almost there.

At the bus station, there were two men waiting for the bus by a black 1969 Dodge Charger. One of them was Soos who wore a suit and fez, the other one was Robbie Reyes who wore a leather jacket and a green shirt with a question mark printed on it.

"Dude, I've always wondered what's under the hood? A 426 Hemi?" Soos asked.

Robbie flicked his key chain, before looking at his friend while sitting on the car hood and said. "Close, but you're wrong. It's a 440 Magnum."

"Dude, that's sick!" Soos said admiring the car.

Robbie chuckled. "Yeah. I and my uncle used to work on this baby a lot, back in the day."

"So this car is your uncle's?" Asked Soos.

Robbie stopped flicking his key chain, then said. "Correction. This car was his until he mysteriously disappeared."

"Oh, where did he go?"

Robbie sighed "Dunno, but after he left, everything went downhill. It was a car crash. Almost killed me and Gabe." Robbie said.

"Then what happened next?" Asked Soos concerned.

"Well we survived, barely. With Gabe lost his legs." Robbie said sadly.

"I'm really sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, it ain't your fault, homie. Speaking of my brother, could you give me a hand? And no I'm not talking about that prank you pulled on those tourists yesterday."

"Anything for my dear friend." Soos said chuckling.

"Okay, since that house was yours. I need you to help me modify that house, making it a bit easier for Gabe to live in." Robbie asked.

"Consider it's done, dude. Speaking of your brother, why don't you invite him to live with us. I mean he will get along with Dipper and Mabel really well." Soos asked curiously.

To which, Robbie simply shrugged and said. "Dunno, he said he's too lazy to go out or do anything. So I reckon I should just let him be."

"Oh, I see."

"So tell me more about these kids, Dipper and Mabel."

"Dipper and Mabel? Oh, they are Mr. Pines, my ex-boss, great nephew and niece. They are very cool."

"Cool?" Asked Robbie with a raised eyebrows.

"Well, Dipper is like your brother and me, really into nerdy stuff, smart and intelligent. Mabel is an optimistic, fun, and energetic girl who skips through life with a braces-filled smile and a whole lot of colorful sweaters. Oh, and they are twins, dude." Said Soos with a goofy smile on his face.

Robbie just smiled and nodded in acknowledgment. "Seems fun, now wonder why you said Gabe would get along with them really well."

"And they also stopped Bill Cipher." Soos added in.

"Who?" Robbie asked with a clear confusion on his face.

"Bill Cipher, the Dream Demon. Remember I usually tell to those tourists at the Mystery Shack about those forbidden stories." Said Soos in a spooky voice.

"I overheard some of them but I don't really care, aren't they all your made-up story just for you to sell the merchandises?"

Soos chuckled "Oh no, it's all true, dawg."

"Yeah, they are as true as your merchandise quality. Got me thinking how the hell can those tourists believe that?" Said Robbie with a hint of sarcasm in his voice while smirking.

"Well, like Mister Pines always say these people are dumb enough to buy anything. Anyway, Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon who only exists in the Mindscape and was summoned to this word via a ritual." Soos matter of factly said.

Upon hearing the words 'demon' and 'ritual' Robbie's ears perked up. "Go on." He said.

"So this demon, once he finally broke the barrel between the Dream World and our world, he finally got the power of shaping our reality into whatever he pleased, and created a chaotic event in Gravity Falls that almost lead us to extinction, dude."

"So with that kind of power, how was this abomination defeated?" Robbie asked.

"Well, it's not just Dipper and Mabel who saved the day but also my old boss, Stanley Pines." Said Soos proudly "He tricked the demon into his mind so that he could be destroyed by a memory-ray. What a memory ray, you asked? Well, it's basically a memory wipe device and they used it to completely wiped Stanley's mind."

Robbie nodded, took his time to process all the information he just gained then asked. "Smart fella, but suicidal. So did this guy die or something?"

Soos said while shaking his head. "Oh, no. Mister Pines, indeed he had his whole life memory wiped, but somehow Mabel's scrapbook triggered his memory and it all came back like a flood."

"Sound hard to believe."

"But it's true. Oh and I forgot to tell you never ever make a deal with Bill Cipher, dude. Got me wondering what make people want to shake hand with the demon?"

"Maybe it's greed or the desire to save their loved one," Robbie said.

Soos then glanced at his handyman. "Dude, you're talking as if you have experienced it." Said the chubby man while chuckling.

"What if I did?" Robbie said with a bland face, which made Soos widen his eye in surprise. Upon seeing that, Robbie laughed out loud and playfully punched Soos' arm.

"Nah, I'm just screwing with you, homie. You should look at your face, hehe."

"It's not funny, dude." Soos scoffed.

"Relajarse, amigo." (Chill out, dude.) Then the young man noticed the incoming bus and he said. "Yo, Soos. There's the bus."

With a loud screech, the gray bus skid to a stop in front of the bus station. Soos walked up in front of the bus' door, it hissed then slowly opened it. There they were, the Pines twins, standing there just a few feets away from Soos.

"Hi." That was all Soos managed to say, before being tackled down by the twin, as they threw themselves at Soos for a hug and yelling at the same time.

"SOOOOOS!"

"We miss you so much!" Mabel screamed happily

"Yeah, me too." the chubby man said, then he continued "But my aim is getting better."

Upon hearing that, the twins stood up and stared at Soos in disbelief, then they laughed despite how awful the joke was.

"Soos, that's a terrible joke." Dipper said.

"And worse, you talk like Grunkle Stan." Mabel said while still laughing.

They helped Soos get up on his feet; the twins now had their full view of Soos which surprised them a bit. He was wearing Stan's signature suit and fez, in spite of his size, somehow he managed to fit in the suit.

"Oh my gosh! I'm right, you look exactly Grunkle Stan." Mabel said surprised as she clapped her cheeks.

"Except for the big belly." Dipper added.

"Right, hehe. Besides I'm now the boss of the Mystery Shack now so it's understandable to talk like Mister Pines, dudes." Soos said as he scratched his head.

"Wait a second, if you are the boss, then who's the handyman?" Dipper asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I know, it was Melody!" Mabel said excitedly.

To which, Soos shook his head and said. "No, Melody isn't suitable for the job. It-"

"It's me." Robbie cut in.

Which caught the trio attention, the twins peeked behind Soos' back and they saw another Hispanic young man approaching them. He was in his early twenties, he had an undercut hairstyle with a blond streak on his black hair, and he wore a leather jacket and a green shirt with a question mark printed on it, which indicated that he worked at the Mystery Shack.

The young man stood in front of the twins, he held out his hand for a handshake and said. "Hi, I'm Robbie Reyes. You must be Dipper and Mabel, right?"

Dipper and Mabel were taken aback by Robbie's name as they stood there staring at Robbie for a moment, which made him ask in confusion. "What? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

Dipper shook his hand and explained. "Sorry for being rude, it's just your name reminds us of a not so friendly person."

"Oh, you mean that emo jerky kid who lives at the cemetery and vandalizing? No, I'm not that kid." Robbie said with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"Wait you know the other Robbie?" Dipper asked surprised.

"No, but I got mistaken a few times so just to clarify I'm not that guy."

"Okay, then."

"Anyway, do you want me to take the luggage to the car?" Robbie asked.

"Oh sure, thanks." Dipper said as he stepped aside and showed Robbie where the twins luggage were.

Robbie picked up the luggage then went to his car, he opened the car trunk and put them in, just then he heard a pig oink. The Hispanic man looked at Mabel and saw a pig sat by Mabel's side.

"A pig?" Robbie asked surprised.

"Wait, Soos? You never told me that there is a pig!" Robbie shouted.

"Oh, sorry I forgot, dudes."

"He's not just any pig, he's Waddles, my soul mate." Mabel said as she hugged her pet.

"I don't care, but I'm not gonna let a pig get on my baby."

"But please. We can't leave him all alone out here." Mabel said as she and Waddles made a puppy face.

Upon seeing that, Robbie was moved by it and somehow he felt a bit guilty. So he groaned and slapped his palm on his face. "Urgh, fine. But if my car got dirty, you two." Then Robbie pointed at Mabel then Dipper.

"What? Me too?" Dipper complained.

"Yeah, both of you are gonna wash my car. Did I make myself clear." Robbie said with a stern voice.

"Okey dokey." The girl said as she saluted Robbie while smiling happily.

The group then got into Robbie's car, with Robbie in the driver seat, Soos in shotgun and the Pines twins along with Waddles the pig sat at the back.

"Okay, where are we going now?" Robbie asked.

Soos turned back to look at Dipper and Mabel then said. "Do you guys want to eat anything? I'm hungry, dude."

"Sure, why not?" Said Dipper.

"Me too, I miss Lazy Susan's pancake."

"Well then," Robbie said as he started his car, it roared to life before giving out steady and thundering rumbles "Next stop: Greasy's Diner. Fasten your seatbelts kids."

With that, the black Charger drove off, leaving its engine roaring in its wake.

Gabe sat at an intersection in Gravity Falls with map in his hand, he'd been looking at it in every different angle, trying to navigate or just simply figure it out where was he on the map. After he found out he had no luck, the young teen sighed heavily, folded the map and put it back into his pocket.

"Shoulda stayed at home." Gabe muttered.

Truth be told, he should have stayed at home and watched TV while his brother was away. But eventually he got bored and the fact that there was nothing to watch in Gravity Falls didn't help either. Now back when he was still living in L.A he could've just spent his time in school and hung out at Janet's house.

However, he knew no one here in Gravity Falls, normally in L.A he wouldn't dare to go out because of the fear of being shot by a criminal, heck he even lost his legs because of them, but this is Gravity Falls so he guessed maybe it was fine just to wheel around the town, meeting new people. Bad choice, Gabe was really terrible at navigating even if he had a map, and now he was lost.

Gabe decided he would go with his gut, again. So he wheeled forward, then turn left. With each turn he made, he became more confused. Gabe had his own cell phone, he thought maybe he should call Robbie and ask for help, but then he declined. Robbie was at work right now and he didn't want to bother him, he had been a burden to his brother for a really long time and he didn't want to make his brother abandon his job just to take care of him, so Gabe put the cellphone back into his pocket.

Gabe looked back and forth, he was afraid to go forward and afraid to go back, and terrified to stand still. So many questions bounced around his head. Should he call Robbie? Should he ask for help? Should he stay or he keep going? Just then...

"Hey, are you lost?" a female voice asked.

Gabe flinched, he then looked to see who just asked him. In front of him, stood a tall and skinny teenage girl who was around Gabe age, she wore an emerald green plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath and a white hat with blue pines tree printed on it, a pair of jeans and muddy boots. She was pretty, freckles could be seen on her face and she had green eyes. Her hair was red and long just past her hips.

Gabe responded with a cough and "Uhm, yeah I kinda lost."

"I see, you probably aren't from around here either, aren't you?" She asked with a tilt head.

"Uhh, yeah I just moved here like a few days ago." Gabe said nervously

The girl smiled then she extended her hand. "I'm Wendy. And you are?"

"Gabriel, Gabriel Reyes. But you can just call me Gabe." Gabe said as he took her hand and gave it a little shake.

"So, looks like you need a guide." Wendy said.

"Yeah, uh Wendy, can I ask you a favor." Gabe said while scratching the back of his head.

"Sure thing."

"Well, can you wheel me back to my house? I'm kinda lost." Gabe said.

"Well, I don't see a problem then." Said Wendy as she pushed Gabe's wheelchair.

"Thanks."

"No problem, dude. Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm. Let's see, it's 32 Chambrot Drive." Said Gabe.

Upon hearing it Wendy was a bit so she asked. "Wait, what?"

"32 Chambrot Drive. Is there anything wrong with it?" Asked Gabe with a raised eyebrows.

"Nothing. It's just my ex-co-worker used to live there."

"You mean Soos Ramirez?"

Now Wendy was really surprised, to the point that she stopped mid-way and asked.

"Wait, how do you know him?"

"He's my brother's boss.?

"What?!" Wendy stammered. When she regained her composure, the redhead got closer to Gabe and asked. "Okay, now who are you? And where are you from?"

The way Wendy asked somehow made Gabe really uncomfortable and nervous so he stuttered shyly. "Uh Wendy, why do you ask?"

Realizing that she was being a little bit rude, Wendy quickly apologized. "Oh, sorry for being rude. Hehe, I'm just curious. I mean there's too many coincidences for a day to happen." the redhead said as she laughed nervously.

Gabe nodded and said. "It's okay, though, I might be reacting the same way if I were you. Anyway, I and my brother used to lived in L.A where there were criminals and corruption everywhere."

"Geez, not really a great neighborhood then." Wendy said as she pushed the wheelchair.

"Totally, so my brother promised me he would get me out of that hood. Then one day, he was offered a job here in the Mystery Hut or Crazy Shack-"

"You mean the Mystery Shack?"

"Yeah, that's the place, so he was offered a job by his old friend Soos."

"And then your brother decided to take the job and you guys moved here into Soos' old house?" Wendy guessed.

"Yup, you're right."

"I wonder what does he do in the Mystery Shack?" Wendy asked.

"Well, he's the handyman, because, you know, he knows a lot about the mechanical stuff and things like that." Gabe replied.

Wendy nodded and responded. "I see."

"So how 'bout you? You've been living here quite a long time?" Gabe asked.

The redhead chuckled. "Yeah, I was born and raised here by a lumberjack family."

"So you are a lumberjack?" Gabe looked a little bit surprise as he turned around in his wheelchair.

"Well, I might be a girl and skinny, but I'm sure as hell I can do lots of stuff that boys my age can't do."

"You sure can probably. Anyway, you said that Soos was your coworker so does that mean you have worked at the Mystery Shack once?"

Wendy nodded. "Yup, I worked there as the cashier last summer when Soos was still a handyman." Then Wendy whispered into Gabe's ear. "And I know lots of his secrets like he had a digital girlfriend once time.'

The teenage boy flinched a bit. "That's weird."

To which Wendy laughed. "Everything in this town is weird, dude. You might not believe it but there are ghosts, gnomes and even zombies in this town. And Soos is the less weirdest one and he's a good guy."

"Okay then."

After a while of walking and chatting, the duo finally made it to Gabe's house. 32 Chambrot Drive, it was a one-story house with a yard not so large but not small either to the right of it and a garage which had just recently been built to store Robbie's Dodge Charger, its paint was still new as this was rebuilt not long ago before the Reyes bros moved into it, its back door led to the forest.

Upon arriving, Gabe said to his new friend "I think you can stop here now. I'll take it from here."

Wendy nodded as she let go of the wheelchair's handle, Gabe then wheeled into his house front yard then he looked back at Wendy and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Wendy. See you later."

Wendy smiled and waved back as she began to walk away. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too, Gabe. See you later alligator."

"In a while, crocodile."

Gabe sat there watched as the figures of his new friend he'd just made, disappeared into the distance then he turned back and wheeled into his house, thinking. "Maybe life's gonna be better now."

"So what do ya guys want to eat?" Soos asked as he handed the menus to the Pines twins.

"Pancakes, I'd love to have some of those please." Mabel smiled in response.

"I'm not gonna eat tacos this time, I'll have pancakes just like her thanks." Dipper declared.

"What 'bout you, Robbie?"

Robbie read the menu one more time, considered his options and the how much money he had. Robbie then handed the menu to Lazy Susan and said. "Uhm, give me a hamburger and a burrito, wrap up the burrito for me, please. Thanks."

Lazy Susan nodded, before taking the menus, and reading the notes again to make sure that she didn't get the order all wrong.

"So, two pancakes for the loveable Pines twins, a pepperoni pizza for the new Mr. Mystery, and a hamburger and a burrito for-" Said the woman as she tried to guess Robbie's name.

"For me, Robbie."

The woman eyed the young man from head to toe with one eye closed, which made the man feel a bit uncomfortable. Susan then asked, "Ya ain't from around here, aren't 'chu?"

Robbie nodded. "Yeah, I'm from East L.A."

This time, the waitress just nodded and smiled. "Well, welcome to Gravity Falls, surgar. Enjoy your stay."

And with that, Lazy Susan walked to the next table.

"Weird." Was all Robbie could murmur.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Dipper asked.

Robbie turned his gaze from Lazy Susan back to Dipper.

"We used to live next to each other in L.A." Robbie answered.

"Wait," Then Dipper looked at Soos surprised. "Soos, you've never told us that you used to live in LA."

To which, Soos simply just shrugged and said. "Yeah dudes, I lived there until I was around, uhm, I don't remember maybe nine or ten I guess. Then my family moved to Gravity Falls because of my father."

"Oh, I see, you guys were like the closest of the closest friends, right?" Mabel chimed in.

Robbie chuckled. "Well, you can say that, maybe we had lots of things in common like dad issues, video games. We hung out a lot back in the day until he moved away and I hadn't heard or seen him since then."

Then Robbie looked at Soos while crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "But then somehow he managed to call me after 10 years of losing contact and offered me a job right after I got fired off my current job."

"How convenient." Dipper quipped.

"You don't say."

"Are you still holding onto your uncle's phone, Robbie?" Soos asked.

"Yeah, I kept the car and phones after he disappeared, why?"

"Because your uncle's number is the only thing that I have to contact you. So I called it, didn't think you would call back, dude."

"Okay, then." Robbie nodded.

"Here comes the food!" Mabel declared excitedly.

Lazy Susan came back with a tray of food on her hands.

"There you go, two pancakes for the twins." Susan put two dishes of pancakes down in front of the twins.

"Thanks." The twins said in unison.

"You welcome. And a pizza for Mr. Mystery."The waitress then gave the pizza to Soos.

"Thank you." Soos said.

"And a hamburger and a burrito for Robbie."

"Gracias." Robbie said.

"Wow, you sure eat a lot, Robbie." Soos declared as he took a bite of his pizza.

Robbie just chuckled and said. "Nah, I eat the hamburger and the burrito is for my brother. That's his favorite."

"Oh, you have a brother too?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, he's 17 and he's-'

"Hey, Lazy Susan! Where's my beer?!" a rough and hoarse voice shouted, causing Robbie to stop dead in his tracks.

The Hispanic man slowly turned around and he saw him. A tall, strong-looking man, he had long brown hair, a slightly darker long mustache and a brown beard. Above his eyes, he had a red scar on top of his forehead and a turquoise colored headband. His nose was sharp on the edge and had the shape of an arrow. But what caught Robbie's attention most was his empty and white eyes, and his noticeable tattoo, a skull embraced by the Chaos Cross. This was the infamous Ghost Eyes from the Chaos Angels gang.

Suddenly, Robbie felt anger boiling inside his chest, he felt the urge to kill rumbling once again. The Spirit, it whispered "Kill, kill, kill." Igniting a fire inside Robbie as well as making his eyes started to flame up.

Upon seeing Robbie didn't pull his gaze away from the biker, Dipper asked.

"Uhm, Robbie? Is there anything wrong?"

This caught the attention of the young man as he turned back at Dipper with the anger still burning in his chest. However, he didn't want to be compromised so he tried to suppress the urge. So he decided that he would let Ghost Eyes live, for now.

"Nothing, it's just... Is that the infamous Ghost Eye from the Chaos Angel gang? The guy who got sentenced to prison for a three-degree murder?"

Dipper and Mabel both nodded and said in union. "Yup"

"What the hell is he doing out here?"

"Well, he got an early release-" Dipper started.

"For behaving good-" Mabel finished.

"And he's reformed."

"He's a good guy now."

"Good guy?" Robbie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't care what do you guys think, but in my book he's still guilty." Robbie declared.

"But the law says he's a free man now, so it's not like you can do anything to him." Dipper responded.

"Besides, he's a soft guy under that tough skin."

Robbie scowled "Pfft, good guy. My ass." Robbie murmured.

"Anyway, dudes. Have you finished your meal?" Soos asked while wiping his mouth.

"I'm done." Dipper said.

"Me too." Mabel continued.

"What 'bout you, Robbie?" the chubby man asked as he looked at the man.

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Great, let's go back to the Mystery Shack and then plan a welcome party for Dipper and Mabel."

"Yay! Party!" Mabel cheered.

"Cool, as long as there aren't gonna be any zombies, I'm fine with it." Dipper flatly stated.

"Great, let's go." Soos said.

"Well, actually." Robbie interrupted while looking at the time on his phone. "I'm just gonna drop you guys at the Mystery Shack then I'll go."

"Why don't you want to join us?" Soos asked.

Robbie simply shrugged and said. "Meh, I'll pass, I have a brother and some stuff to be taken care of. Besides, you told me that you close down the Mystery Shack for today, so it's not like I'm at work anyway."

Soos nodded, before he left some cash on the table to pay for the meal and a tip for Lazy Susan, he then stood up and said "Let's go, dudes."

The group then left the diner. But before Robbie went out of the door, he took one last look at Ghost Eyes.

"Just you wait," then he stopped for a moment before saying in a demonic voice. "You will pay, Ghost Eyes."

Later that night...

There was yelling and fighting sound at the Skull Fracture. Two guards was escorting a big biker whose name was Ghost Eyes out of the bar. They opened the door and then threw him out on the street.

When the big Biker hit the street, he quickly stood up again shouted and cursed angrily at the guards, but the two men didn't seem to be affected by it very much

Ghost-Eyes then walked away from the bar, guzzling a bottle of Whiskey down his throat. After he ran out of alcohol, the big biker let out an animalistic roar and threw the empty bottle against a wall, shattering it, he then mumbled incoherent words and staggered away.

Suddenly, Ghost-eye heard a voice behind him

"Well, well, well. If it isn't it the infamous Ghost-Eyes." It said.

The biker turned around in confusion and saw a young Hispanic man emerging from the shadows. He wore a leather jacket with two racing stripe on his torso.

Ghost-eye simply shook his head in denial and said. "No, he's dead."

"Dead?" the mysterious man raised his eyebrow. "Pretty sure that he's standing in front of me, alive and drunk."

"I said he's dead. I'm reformed now." Ghost-eye said as he was about to walk away.

"Reformed from what? Ordering a drive-by on a couple of kids?" the young man scowled.

This caused Ghost-eye to stop dead in his tracks. He turned around and frowned.

The Hispanic man continued "A few years back. Two brothers, just kids, were cruising around the neighborhood. The Chaos Angels rolled up, sprayed the car with bullets, lit the car on fire and left them to die." the man said with a dark look on his face.

"Yeah. I remember that." Ghost-Eyes said as he approached the man. "I also heard those boys lived, right?"

"And one of them." The Hispanic man stopped for a moment, angry in his voice "will never walk again."

"So what?! Who the fuck do you think you are to mention that!" the biker yelled as he swung at the man.

However, he caught it with only one hand. "My name's Robbie Reyes, I'm one of the boys." Said Robbie while his eyes flamed up and his voice filled with anger.

The biker watched in horror, then screamed in pain as his hand was crushed before he was knocked out unconscious.

Robbie then grabbed Ghost-Eyes' leg and dragged him to his car, before stuffing the man into the trunk and proceed to drive away.

Unbeknownst to him, Robbie's little encounter with Ghost-Eyes was seen by a certain redhead, who was ear dropping on them for quite a while

A few moments earlier...

"Come on! Work, you hot belgian waffle!" Said Wendy annoyed as she tried to start her old, beaten up truck.

Wendy was supposed to be at home now, until her truck freaking broke down when she was driving from Tambry's house and she was still really far away from her home. Times after times, Wendy realized her efforts were wasted as the stubborn truck refused to start its engine.

Wendy threw her head back at the seat groaning. Then the redhead pulled out her phone just to find out she forgot to charge it and now its battery was out.

"Crap!" Cursed Wendy as she put her phone back at her pocket. Then the girl got out of the vehicles

Wendy then realised that a bar that her father frequently visit, Skull Fracture, was around the corner. So the girl guessed that if she got there, she could make a phone call, or likely to find her dad drunkenin the place.

"Let's hope that it isn't the latter." Said Wendy as she started walking.

Suddenly, she heard a voice talking.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't it the infamous Ghost-Eyes." Said a man in a Hispanic accent.

Curious about what was happening, Wendy peeked her eyes around a corner and saw a man with an undercut who was turning his back against her was talking to Ghost Eye.

Wendy saw the biker turned around in confusion, then shook his head in denial and said. "No, he's dead."

"Dead?" Asked the Hispanic with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Pretty sure that he's standing in front of me, alive and drunk."

"I said he's dead. I'm reformed now." Ghost-eye said as he was about to walk away.

"Reformed from what? Ordering a drive-by on a couple of kids?" the young man scowled.

This caused Ghost-eye to stop dead in his tracks. He turned around and frowned.

The Hispanic man continued "A few years back. Two brothers, just kids, were cruising around the neighborhood. The Chaos Angels rolled up, sprayed the car with bullets, lit the car on fire and left them to die." the man said with a dark look on his face.

'Is that Gabe?' Asked Wendy herself.

"Yeah. I remember that." Ghost-Eyes said as he approached the man. "I also heard those boys lived, right?"

"And one of them." The Hispanic man stopped for a moment, angry in his voice "will never walk again."

'Oh crap! It was him.' said Wendy surprised

"So what?! Who the fuck do you think you are to mention that!" the biker yelled as he swung at the man.

Wendy thought that the man would have been knocked down on the ground. But no, with fast reflex, he caught the biker in one hand and said.

"My name's Robbie Reyes, I'm one of the boys."

This made Wendy speechless and widened her not just realized why Gabe was paralyzed but also who was Gabe's big brother.

Then Wendy yelped as she saw Ghost Eyes screamed in pain because his hand was crushed before he was knocked out unconscious.

Robbie then grabbed Ghost-Eyes' leg and dragged him to a black 1969 Dodge Charger, before stuffing the man into the trunk and proceed to drive away.

"I gotta help him." Said Wendy as she got back to her truck.

Wendy tried to start the truck, but just like she expected it didn't start.

"Come on! Start, you idiot!" Said Wendy as she continuously pressed the igniter button

"Come on, come on!" Then Wendy lost her patience and started kicking the truck and yelling. "Work with me, you freaking scrap metal!"

Then suddenly, the truck came back to life again much to Wendy's relief.

"Hehe, yes!"Wendy said happily as she entered the vehicle.

"Now, looks like someone left a track for us." Said Wendy as she started following the tire track of Robbie's Charger.

Ghost Eyes slowly opened his eyes, hoping to see light once more, yet everything in front of him was blurry and dark. He shook his head vigorously trying to make his vision clearer.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked.

The biker looked around, and he saw that both of his arms were chained to the nearby walls, above his head was a light hanging and gleaming its vague light down on the ground. He tried to yank off the chains, but to no avail.

Ghost Eyes tried to recall what had just happened. He remembered he was drinking and having fun at Skull Fracture, until the guards threw him out. Then someone, some Hispanic guy approached him and talked about some hit by his old gang The Chaos Angels. His eyes widened in realization, it was that mysterious guy who knocked him out cold.

"Waking up already?" Robbie asked.

The biker recognized the voice and said. "It's you."

Robbie then started stepped from the shadows while flicking the keychain in his hand.

"Yup, me." Robbie declared as he faced Ghost Eyes.

The biker looked at him then he laughed and said. "Listen, kid. I don't know who you think I am, but you got the wrong guy. I'm a free ma-"

Then suddenly Robbie punched Ghost Eyes in the face, knocking his teeth out. The biker groan in pain, he had taken a punch in the face before, but the impact from this punch was definitely not from a normal hand. He looked at Robbie's hand and saw the thing he was holding wasn't like any keychain; it could be a brass knuckle if held the right way.

The biker spit the blood out of his mouth then snappedback at Robbie. "What do you want from me?!"

"Same thing you've done to my brother." Robbie said, before he threw another punch.

Ghost Eyes recovered before he spat out the blood from his mouth and yelled.

"Bullshit! I ain't do that."

"Liar." with that Robbie threw another punch at the biker's face, knocking him back.

The biker groaned in pain then he snapped back Robbie.

"Punch me if you want it, fucker! But I was locked up in the jail, you idiot!" The biker stopped for a moment before he said. "I wasn't the one who took the job, so your quarrel definitely ain't with me."

Upon hearing that, Robbie asked. "Job? You're saying it was a hit?"

"Yeah." The biker smirked.

Robbie got closer to Ghost Eyes and said with a bit anger in his voice. "Who ordered it?"

"Like hell I would tell you-"Ghost Eyes was cut off when Robbie punched him again.

The biker then laughed. "You're really funny. I have taken more serious shits than what you just threw me, kid."

The young Hispanic man grabbed the biker by the neck and he shouted. "If you don't tell me." then Robbie stopped for a moment as his eyes flame up and he said in a demonic voice. "Then you're gonna have to tell him."

"Who-"

CRUNCH!

"ARGGGGGGG!" the biker cried out in pain and agony as his interrogator stomped on his kneecap, shattering the bones and bending his leg in an unnatural way.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt? Looks like it does." Said Robbie gravely with sarcasm in his voice and he gave a little contemptuous smile.

The biker looked down at his leg, and he started crying hysterically as he saw that bones were sticking out of his twisted and bloody appendage.

Then Robbie grabbed the biker by the throat and said. "Now are you gonna tell me?"

"I- I don't know." Ghost Eyes whispered fearfully.

"Okay then." Said Robbie then he suddenly grabbed the biker wrist and set Ghost Eyes' hand and wrist on fire.

The biker cried out in pain as he felt his hand being burnt.

"Please! Arggg! Stop!" He begged the torture to stop.

Upon hearing that, Robbie let go of his hand then grabbed the biker's head again, so he was facing Robbie.

"Now?"

"I-I-I don't know."

"Dunno?" Robbie raised his eyebrows then he asked. "How about I burn another part or snap another bone?"

"Please...stop this. I'm telling the truth." the biker begged, then he explained. "I don't know because my boys never told me, and they never will."

Robbie then asked. "Why?"

Ghost Eyes looked up then whispered gravely." Because after that day, every one of them ended up dead. Every single member of The Chaos Angels, burned."

Robbie took his moment to process the information, then he stood up while saying. "No, there's still one left."

Robbie then walked away but he stopped midway, looked back at the biker with disgust and said. "Púdrete en el infierno, puta." before dissapearing into the shadow.

Ghost Eyes stared in puzzler. "What-"

VROOOOM! VROOOOM!

Ghost Eyes was cut short by the roaring of a V8 engine and two bright neon lights shined back at him like a demon's eyes, blinded him.

He froze in fear and pissed his pants in realization, there was a car in front of him ready to charge.

"No, no! I don't deserve to die!" The biker begged and cried in hysterical.

But they all fell on deaf ears as Robbie simply said.

"Everyone says that..." then his eyes flamed up again and set the car ablaze.

Robbie then shifted gear and slammed the gas pedal, shooting the car toward the screaming biker who was tried desperately to yank off the chains, crushing and burning him to death.

"It must be this place." Wendy declared as she stood in front of Gravity Falls' Junkyard's gate.

Wendy stepped closer to the gate and found out it locked from the inside. However, the tire track on the ground was still fresh and since it was locked from the inside, someone could still be there.

So Wendy went around the Junkyard, searching for another entrance. After a few moments of looking, she found out that there was a hole big enough for a teenager to fit through below the fences. Wendy bent down and started crawling through it. Once she was finally in, the redhead stood up and said. "Now, let's look for that biker before that guy does something to him."

Suddenly, there was screaming and yelling, followed by a roaring of an engine from a warehouse. This got the attention of the redhead as she abruptly turned toward the noise.

"What the heck?" Wendy asked in confusion.

Wendy's eyes widen in realization. "Oh no."

The teenager then picked up her pace and ran toward the warehouse. The junkyard was full of scrap metal and wrecked cars, they were stacked up block-by-block, forming thick walls, turning the junkyard into a maze.

"It's a real dump." Wendy whispered, with an annoyed tone.

After moments of struggling, Wendy finally got out of the maze and she saw the warehouse.

"There you are." the girl smirked as she ran at the warehouse.

Suddenly, the warehouse door opened, stopping Wendy in her tracks. A lone man walked out of it. Wendy then realized it was the same man who kidnapped Ghost Eye.

'Should I call for help?' Wendy asked herself, before she thought. 'You know what? I can handle this guy.'

Robbie walked toward the main gate of the warehouse and about to open it, until he noticed there was a girl approaching him and decided that showing her the remains of his victim wasn't a good idea so he went to question the girl instead.

"Hey! The yard is closing, come back by tomorrow." Robbie shouted as he approached the girl.

Then he continued. "To sell a junker, you can call the number on the gate."

However, Wendy just shook her head and said. "Oh, no, I'm not here for that. I, uh, sorry. What's your name?"

"Robbie." the young man said tonelessly.

"Well, Robbie, I am looking for a guy with a sweet black '69 Charger. Maybe he bought some parts here." Wendy said.

Upon hearing that, Robbie raised his alarm but tried to keep the situation cool. He said. "Doesn't ring any bell."

Wendy replied. "Well then, sorry. Should have asked the guy who really works here."

Robbie frowned as he smelled something fishy about this girl, but he decided to play along.

"Why do you think I don't work here?" He asked.

"Well, it's because I haven't seen you around here very much often."

"Because, one, I've just moved here and two, I only work nights once a week." Robbie lied.

Wendy raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "Really?"

"Yes, indeed." Robbie answered.

After a moment of silence between the duo, Wendy began to walk away. "Uh, well, maybe I'll come back in the morning. Thank you."

Suddenly, Robbie shouted, stopping Wendy. "Or there's a book of sales you can flip through in the main office."

The redhead smirked as she turned around and said. "That would be great, thank you."

Robbie nodded. Then he said. "The office is in-"

"In the warehouse, I am aware of that."

"If so, then you should lead the way." Robbie responded.

Wendy nodded as she walked past Robbie and toward the warehouse, her priority was now getting Ghost Eye out of here, and she failed to notice that Robbie quietly picked up a crowbar and followed behind her.

When the redhead opened the door, she smelt something very stinking like the smell of a burnt corpse then she noticed in front of her was a black 69 Charger.

Wendy trailed her eyes along the black muscle car and said. "Wait, Robbie. You said you didn't know if there are any-" Wendy stopped and widened her eyes in horror, as she had finally found Ghost Eye… well the mangled and burned remains of him.

"You shouldn't have got into this, chica." Robbie said as he raised the crowbar.

Wendy reacted quickly as she back-kicked him, which made him dropped the weapon and threw him against a window, shattering it. However, Robbie stood there unflinching then he picked up a pipe and engulfed it in flame and said.

"You've just got a dance with the Devil."

Then Robbie charged at Wendy and swung the flaming pipe at her.

The girl quickly dodged to the side while pulling out her ax, making Robbie hit his own car instead of Wendy.

"Shit!" Robbie groaned then looked at Wendy with flames in his eyes and obvious anger in his voice. "You've just made a big mistake."

"Oh yeah? Show me what you got!" Wendy said as she started running away to a better spot.

Robbie followed suit. When the duo got into a more spacious area, Robbie charged at Wendy again and swung down the pipe at her head. The pipe almost hit her head if she didn't block it with her ax. Wendy then kicked Robbie in the stomach knocking him back and swung the ax at Robbie. The male dodged to the side, and the duo continued exchanging swung after swung. Until Wendy, with full force, hit the pipe and knocked it away from Robbie. Then she drop-kicked Robbie throwing him 10 feet away from her.

Robbie slowly stood up, brushed off the dust and cracked his knuckle while saying. "Okay then, fist."

"You're on, boy." Said Wendy smirking as she put away her ax and got into a fighting stance.

Letting out a roar, he charged at the redhead and swung his fist. Wendy blocked it and counter-attacked with a punch to the rib. Robbie flinched then he dodged her hook. The male then retaliated with an uppercut, knocking Wendy back.

"Ouch!" Yelped Wendy as she put a hand on her mouth.

But Robbie didn't stop there, he continued his attack with a combo of jabs and a cross. With fast reflex, Wendy blocked all of Robbie's jabs then ducked under his cross and punched him the stomach, throwing him back a little. The redhead then quickly grabbed Robbie's head and smashed it into her knee, resulting in a broken nose and throwing Robbie off balance. Wendy then grabbed Robbie's arm and swung him down on the ground with a big thud.

The young man tried to stand up again only for Wendy to grabbed him and pinned him against the wall of McGucket's old shack.

"For a girl, you put on quite a good fight!" Robbie said chuckling as he was pinned against the wall.

"And for a serial killer, that's quite embarrassing." Wendy smirked.

Robbie frown and scold. "First, I was holding back and second I'm not a serial killer." Then he chuckled. "I only kill asesinos who deserve it. It's vengeance, chica."

Upon hearing that, Wendy punched him across the face, and left a big gash on his cheek.

"For what? You killed an innocent man." Wendy said angrily.

To which, the man scoffed. "Innocent?! He got lots of blood on his hand." he then head-butted Wendy, causing her to let go of him for a few moments. Before she kicked him back, knocking him through the tin wall.

"You don't get to decide who deserves to die." Wendy said scornfully.

"I'm not the one who decides," Robbie replied as eyes flamed up.

Robbie let out a Raptor-like roar while his head was set ablaze and slowly burning the flesh off his skin until he reached to nothing, but a vigorously burning skull. Robbie had transformed into the Ghost Rider.

Wendy stared at the unfolding scene in horror. Ghost Rider slowly stood up and walked toward the redhead.

Deciding that going into a close quarter fight with this creature wasn't really a good idea, so Wendy threw her ax at the Rider. The ax hit him right in the head and stuck into his skull.

"Bull's eyes." Wendy smirked.

But her victory was short-lived as Ghost Rider was still walking. He reached for the ax, pulled it out of his skull with a loud crunch, then proceed to melt it away in his hand.

"Oh, crap!" Wendy cursed. Knowing she was out-powered, the girl broke into a run in hope she would get away from Ghost Rider as she knew a single burn from him would prove to be fatal.

She was wrong. The burning figures summoned a chain out of nowhere in his hand, then swung it at Wendy, grabbed her by the waist and dragged her back at him.

"No, no, no." Said Wendy as she was being dragged back.

When the girl was close to Ghost Rider, he punched her making her fell down on the ground. Then the Rider stepped a foot on her stomach, pinning her down.

Wendy struggled to yank off, but it was no use. Because his foot was really strong and heavy like she was being weighed down by a tank. As she looked upon Ghost Rider's completely terrifying burning skull and yellow eyes, the girl widened her eyes in horror as she saw her opponent holding up his hand and summoned a fireball from it, ready to struck down at any moment.

Realizing she was going to end up like Ghost Eyes, Wendy looked at Ghost Rider straight in the eyes.

"Do it! I deserve it!" Wendy shouted at the top of her lungs.

However, she felt like it was impossible to pull her gaze away from the Rider's eye, she felt like he was peering straight into her soul, like he was judging her. Suddenly, the fireball on Ghost Rider hand extinguished, the Rider then began to walk away.

Wendy tried to stand up but somehow she was too tired to do so, so the girl just lay there and watched the flaming skeleton walking away. Once he was far enough, Ghost Rider summoned a flaming 1969 Dodge Charger crashing through a wall of scrap metal and drove away in it.

Wendy was becoming more and more tired, and the last thing she saw was a burning Charger driving away leaving a fire trail behind it, before she collapsed and was surrounded by darkness everywhere.


End file.
